


Thief

by Evu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Torture, Bondage, CBT, Castration, Cum Inflation, Extreme Anal, M/M, Orgasm Torture, Other, Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape, Throat Fucking, Torture, anal rape, beastiality, cock torture, enema, horse, non-con, threatened castration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evu/pseuds/Evu
Summary: Chris is caught stealing for the last time, James is sure of that.





	Thief

This was the last time James would catch that boy stealing from him. It happened at least once a week, the boy, Chris, would sneak into his farm and steal his chickens. The boy meant no harm by it, and found it rather funny to show the stolen hens off to his friends. But not anymore. James caught the boy in the act, and knocked him out with the blunt end of a shovel. Chris should be waking up any time now, tied spread eagle on a table in the barn. That is what James was preparing for. 

The farmer waited about half an hour until the boy woke. His eyes slowly flickered open and he groaned, quickly falling into a panic when he realized he was naked and tied up.  
“Help!” he called out, looking around the barn. On a nearby table, there were various sex toys, and his panic ensued further. “Please! Somebody!” he yelled, as James dragged a hose into the barn, seeing his guest had woken.

“Quiet, boy,” he snapped, stepping up to the table, “You couldn’t keep your hands off my stock, and you will be punished for it,” he sneered.

Chris whimpered, “What are you going to do to me?” he asked, his voice cracking as he strained against his binds.

“Whatever I so choose,” James chuckled, “But first, you need to be cleaned out,” he said plainly, holding up the end of the hose. The boy gave a slight look of confusion, which quickly turned to panic as the farmer lined the hose up to his bare asshole.  
“No! Please, I won’t steal your chickens ever again! I swear!” he begged, trying to pull his hips away from the hose. He squirmed and jolted, only for James to take ahold of his hips and hold him still, beginning to force the end of the hose into the boy. Chris squealed as his anus stretched around the hose, and with a pop it was in. His asshole burned, having never been stretched before. “Stop! Stop, please!” he cried, tears beginning to run down his cheeks as the hose was pressed in farther, then turned on. Cold water rushed into the boy’s rectum, making him writhe.  
“Sit still,” James ordered, holding the hose inside the boy, and taking ahold of his exposed testicles with his free hand. He gave them a tight squeeze, making Chris scream once more. The boy sobbed and did his best to keep still, as his stomach began to distend and cramp. The farmer let go of Chris’ balls and left the hose to fill him for a moment as he turned to the other table. He chose a wide butt plug, lubing it up before returning to his guest. Without warning, he ripped out the hose and quickly began pressing the plug into the boy, holding the water in him. Chris groaned and rocked his head to the side, his face soaked in tears as the farmer forced the plug deeper inside of him, stretching his asshole more, before it slid inside him fully.  
Chris’ stomach gurgled as he flinched, watching as James took ahold of his flaccid cock with a lubed hand. He bit his lip and looked away again as the hand strokes his soft member, trying to ignore the sensation. He didn’t want to enjoy this. He wouldn’t let himself.  
But his cock betrayed him, hardening in the farmer’s hand. Chris moaned and James shifted the plug around inside of him, pushing it against his prostate. The boy whimpered and rocked his hips into the larger man’s hand, and he pulled away. James chuckled, “You like that, slut?” he hummed as Chris groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head. The farmer frowned, gripping the boy’s balls again, “I said, you like that, slut?”

Chris cried out and quickly nodded, his cock twitching. The pain was nearly unbearable, if it wasn’t for the disgusting pleasure it brought the boy. James grinned and stood off to the side, beginning to stroke the boy’s cock again. With his free hand, he got a good grip on the plug, and in one swift movement, he tore it out.

Chris screamed as his asshole was suddenly voided, water rushing out of him. It felt strange and painful, but the hand working his cock only brought him closer to the edge. He started to cry harder, cock leaking pre-cum into James’ hand. With that the farmer pulled away, seeing as the last of the water ran clear.  
“Perfect,” the farmer muttered, plunging his fingers inside the boy. His asshole was loosened, but not enough. James added a third finger, then fourth. Chris panted as his cock twitched, continuing to leak, desperate for contact. He had no more tears to shed as his asshole was expanded further, and his own cock betrayed him. The boy whimpered as an entire hand was forced inside of him, his asshole taking it in rather easily. 

James fisted the boy deeply when he heard him mutter something, “Hm?” he responded without raising his head, plunging his hand against Chris’ prostate.

Chris moaned, speaking up, “Please, let me cum,” he begged, feeling like he was out of his mind. But he needed it. The stimulation of his prostate made his cock ache and twitch. His balls were tight and hurt from the abuse, “I need to cum.”

James seemed taken aback, pausing. Then he laughed, “You think you get to enjoy this? I’d castrate you before I ever let you cum,” he said, pulling his hand out of Chris’ gaped asshole, “In fact, if you do cum, I will castrate you,” he threatened, unfastening his own pants as he checked out Chris’ stretched boy pussy.

Chris groaned and thrust against the air, his cock throbbing red. He barely moved when James pushed his cock inside of him, until it started rubbing against his prostate again. James thrust deeply into the boy, leaning over him, trapping his aching dick between them, “Mm.. Your pussy feels so good, slut. Do you like it when I take your asshole?” he purred.

Chris strained against him, moans catching in his throat. The stimulation against his sweet spot, plus the friction against his rock hard penis, he couldn’t take it, wanting to push the man away, “Please! Please, stop!” he moaned again and arched his back, his cock twitching as he was quickly pushed closer to the edge.

“What? I thought you wanted to cum,” James taunted, trusting roughly against the boy’s prostate. It sent him over the edge, Chris sobbing as his cock twitched and released all over himself and James.  
That was what the farmer wanted. He pulled out of Chris’ destroyed asshole and refilled it with a plug, “I win,” he chimed, turning back towards the other table.

Chris panted, tears streaming down his cheeks once more. He was going to be castrated. The thought echoed around in his mind as James turned to him with fine string, taking his balls into his hands. He hummed, wrapping the string tightly around the boy’s testicles. Tighter, tighter, tighter, before tying them it off. Quickly, Chris’ balls turned red, circulation being cut off.  
James chuckled as he looked over his handy work, walking around the table and looming over Chris, “You’re going to be my bitch from now on. You won’t be a real man. And I will claim every part of you,” he said, stroking the boy’s hair and pulling him back, letting his head hang over the edge of the table. In front of his face now was James’ manhood, still hard.

Chris didn’t have the energy to fight anymore, as the farmer forced his cock into his mouth. He thrust down his throat, making the boy gag. Chris couldn’t breathe, but continued to take it. His mind was braking, his throat stretching to accommodate the thick member. Maybe he’d choke and die, right now. That wouldn’t be so bad. Hairy balls slapped against his face as James thrust faster, his cock fully sheathed in the boy’s throat as he came, cock twitching as he sprayed hot cum down the boy’s throat.

James pulled out, the boy’s head hanging limp. He was still alive, but dazed. The farmer chuckled, “It’s time for our finale,” he said, leaving the barn.

James wasn’t gone for long, and when he returned, Chris could hear the sound of large hooves against the cement floor of the barn. He shuddered, but couldn’t bring himself to move. Not that there was anything he could do, anyway. He watched as the horse approached, his cock still limp, but already long and swaying beneath the beast. Even after all Chris had been through, that cock couldn’t fit easily. It had to be as thick as his thigh, and twice as long.

James lead the horse over to the boy, letting it sniff him, “This is Bruno. Our biggest stallion. I hope you like him, you’ll be spending a lot of time together,” the farmer said, the horse hooking its front legs over a bar that was above Chris. It’s large cock thrusted against the boy’s chest, it’s blunt head slamming against his face. James laughed and helped the stallion re-align with the boy’s asshole. The farmer removed the plug, and let the horse do it’s work.

Chris jolted hard, opening his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Bruno had slammed inside of him in one quick motion. The boy’s asshole tore, beginning to bleed. He didn’t get a moment to rest either, the horse rapidly thrusting, sheathing his cock inside the boy, using him like a cock sleeve, wrecking his insides. It wasn’t long before the horse gave a couple particularly harsh thrusts and came, filling Chris’ insides with hot cum. The boy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

When he woke again, he was in a worse situation than before. He had been strapped under the horse, it’s cock still throbbing inside of him. He was no longer in the barn, the horse was grazing contently. His mouth was stuffed with a gag so he couldn’t cry for help. His cock was hard, constantly rubbing against the horse’s soft underside. His bound testicles had gone completely numb. Chris sobbed, and in his frustration he flailed against the horse, as much as the ropes holding them together would let him. The movement only stimulated Bruno, it’s already massive cock hardening inside him. Chris groaned and cried, when he heard a sick laugh from nearby.  
“Having fun, horse-slut?” James said, crouching down to look at the broken boy, “Get comfortable. This is your life now, being a cock sleeve for my stallions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work on here, thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some feedback, I’m all for improving my work and making it more enjoyable for you guys.
> 
> This should go without saying, but I do not condone any actions in this story. Fantasy is fantasy, and should remain that way.


End file.
